This proposal requests continuing support for a Chemistry-Biology Interface (CBI) Training Program at Vanderbilt University. Thirty four faculty preceptors from five departments in the College of Arts and Sciences and in the School of Medicine will serve as mentors for the Program. Significant biological training will be provided to students receiving in-depth training in synthetic/mechanistic chemistry and significant training in synthetic/mechanistic chemistry will be provided to students receiving in-depth training in the biological sciences. Highlights of the training program include a chemical biology curriculum, elective courses for specialized training, research and professional development workshops, an interactive seminar series in chemical biology, an annual research symposium, peer teaching and an in-depth laboratory research experience. Students will be well-grounded in a core discipline and sufficiently well-trained in complementary fields to allow them to work effectively in an interdisciplinary environment. Support for ten trainees is requested. Trainees will obtain Ph.D. degrees working with preceptors in the Departments of Biochemistry (9 preceptors), Chemistry (11 preceptors), Microbiology and Immunology (2 preceptor), Molecular Physiology and Biophysics (3 preceptor) and Pharmacology (9 preceptors).